Uranus and Neptune
by Haruka Kaioh
Summary: Uranus and Neptune during the silver milliuem, very .. romantic, good for those who feel they want to read something with a sad ending..(kinda)


Author's rant:  
Well the point of this story is to show how I feel Uranus met Neptune in the  
Silver Millennium. Naoko never gave us the back-round on those two love birds so I made up  
what I thought what happened 1,000 years ago (or more). If you don't like Haruka (Uranus) and  
Michiru (Neptune) kissing, hugging, etc. then don't read this. Note: I'm not good with names  
so Uranus' (along with the other senshi's parents) don't have names. K?   
Ages: Uranus - 17, Neptune - 17 (I figure it's summer, they've both had their b-day.)  
Note: I like slipping Japanese in there cause it helps the reader remember they *speak* it.  
Also it's a little hentai but I won't go into deep details.(unless I feel like it =P )  
  
  
A young short blond hair figure dressed in a male's uniform, sword at their left side,  
with an look that was nether happy or mad, just calm, their dark emerald eyes shown through  
the low light coming into the darkness of a long stone hallway they walked through slowly.  
The sun was setting which seemed to be a very long distance from the yellowish planet's sky.  
The figure reached the end of the hall way which lead to an elabrant garden filled with old   
statues, columns of what looked like ruins but not, a single fountain sat in the middle of the  
garden the figure made it's way to. They laid their hands down on the rim of the small fountain  
and leaned over to see their reflection. The water suddenly stood still and then changed the figures  
reflection into a face of that of a beautiful teal colored hair girl. She had dark blue eyes that  
showed much loneliness. She wore a long turquoise dress that fit her perfectly through her slim  
figure. She had on a teal colored choker with a sign in the middle of it. She was smiling  
peacefully, eyes soon closed, a violin she rested her chin and began to play a long like a wave. The  
figure who was watching her smiled and sat down on the rim still watching the beautiful girl. They  
had never met before, though without knowing it both of them watched each other at times. The  
figure used the fountain to show them her, while the woman had a magic hand mirror she carried  
with her. When the song was over the figure stood and the water went back to flowing. In the  
back of the garden another figure arrived.   
  
"Uranus!" they called.  
  
"Hai?(yes?)" the other called out turning away from the fountain.  
  
"You've been asked to see your mother, the Queen, to see her as soon as possible, if that is ok  
with you." they told the other.  
  
"Tell her I'll be there in a bit, I have to clean up." the figure near the fountain told the servant who  
had a rich brown colored hair pulled back into a pony tail and some freckles on her cheeks.  
  
"Alright, Uranus-Sama." the servant left the garden in a hurry.   
  
'Yeah, right, I have to clean up, baka servants, can't they tell I'm already ready?..' Uranus told  
themself mentally watching where the girl had been.  
  
Uranus sighed and looked up at the darken yellow sky and let the wind blow their short hair  
around. They turned back and went inside the castle slowly.  
  
"Oh, I see my 'Prince' has returned from the garden. What's with you and that old garden  
anyway?" the Queen remarked as the figure walked in.  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny mother, I happen to like the 'old' garden, it brings back old memories of my  
childhood. I hate that new garden you insisted on making it's much to noisy there and everyone  
knows where it's at, this one only I and some of the servants do." Uranus said in her naturally  
deep voice.  
  
"I didn't ask you to come here just to yell at me, the Queen of the planet Neptune and Pluto said  
they wanted you to meet their princesses, not knowing you were female. I said ok just to have a  
few laughs on what happens." she remarked slyly.  
  
"Mother, really, give them a break, you've never really met them either, I'll play along with your  
joke but only until I feel it necessary to tell them." Uranus told the Queen.   
  
"Very well, you are excused." The Queen said.  
Uranus bowed and left the throne room. God she hated her mother at times, didn't she see that  
she *hated* meeting other royal families, they were always boring and rude to her cause of her  
short hair.  
  
  
Uranus was seated at a long table next to her mother and her father who greatly hated Uranus for  
dressing like a guy. He always complained that all the other kings had beautiful elegant daughters,  
never doing anything that was guy-ish. Uranus was wearing a uniform fitted for a knight. Next to  
her was the princess of Neptune, Uranus blushed when she noticed this was the girl she had been  
watching in the fountain. Next to Neptune was the princess of Pluto, she had long dark green hair,  
almost black, she had dark amber colored eyes which matched her dress.  
  
"Would you mind telling me your name?" Neptune asked Uranus.  
  
"It's Uranus." Uranus said in a more deeper voice than normal.  
  
"Oh, I thought only the princesses were named after their planet of birth." Pluto committed  
hearing them.  
  
Uranus sighed and gave a glare at her mother.  
  
"Because I was first born, my father named me after the planet." Uranus said trying to ignore  
them both cause she hated talking to the feminine girls.  
  
"Well it doesn't really matter, in fact I think your cute." Neptune said running her finger along  
Uranus' jaw line. Uranus slowly pulled her head back from her touch and blushed.  
  
"Uh, excuse me, I ,uh, have to..fix my uniform." Uranus got up from her chair and walked  
towards to old garden.  
  
She was sitting on the edge of the fountain watching the water flow thinking about what just  
happened. 'What's wrong with me? Did I ignore those years of my mother's princess training?  
Goddess, Neptune... your so beautiful, but can't you see I'm not male?' Uranus thought to herself  
for awhile about Neptune's actions. Uranus ran her own hand where Neptune had traced her jaw  
line. 'She has such a soft touch, like that of an angel's feather..stupid stop thinking about her!  
She's not your type! Your not feeling anything towards her! I just want to become her friend  
that's all. Whatever.' she thought to herself some more as Neptune quietly leaned on one of the  
columns near the front of the garden watching Uranus from the shadows.  
  
'My she's so cute when she gets upset..Neptune stop this.' Neptune thought to herself but  
awhile back she had come to expect the fact she had feelings for the short blond hair woman one  
day watching her. Uranus looked up suddenly noticing she wasn't alone.  
  
"Hello? Who's there?!" Uranus demanded looking around frantically.  
  
Neptune stepped out of the shadows and into the low light coming from one of the planet's  
moon's. "It's just me, Neptune." she said softly looking at Uranus.  
  
"But how did you find me? Only myself and a few of the servants know of this place, not even my  
mother knows." Uranus said her deep voice.  
  
"With my hand mirror,"she pulled it out from God knows where. "It shows me anything I want it  
too."  
  
"Oh?"   
  
"Yes, it's called the 'Aqua Mirror', it's a talisman like the one you wear at your side."   
Uranus looked at her side to see her sword.  
  
"This is called the 'Space Sword', I've been told only   
the purest of hearts hold these items."  
  
"True, I've been watching you Uranus, I want to be with you  
when you fight, when you run like the wind, in your arms.." Neptune whispered the last part and  
looked down at the ground. Uranus was shocked to hear her say those things, then she mentally  
shook herself and looked at Neptune.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't grant your wish, good bye princess." Uranus left at a kind of  
quick pas out of the garden leaving Neptune there, alone, hurt..  
  
"Shimmata!" Uranus yelled pounding her fist on her desk in her own room. "Why can't she see I'm  
not interested in a relationship with her?!" Uranus sat down on the end of her bed and thought for a  
moment. 'Could she possibly know that I'm female? She said she had been watching me..But how?  
The mirror. Baka! I knew I should have just ignored my mother's wish to go alone with the joke.'  
Uranus thought to herself.  
  
Someone knocks on the door.  
  
"Yes?" Uranus called out laying on the bed thinking.  
  
"May I come in?" Uranus knew that voice..it was Neptune.  
  
"The door's open." Uranus said sitting up.  
  
Neptune opened the door slowly and closed it behind her while she leaned on the shut door, head  
down.  
  
"I wanted to say I am sorry for what happened today in the garden" Neptune said still not looking  
at Uranus.  
  
"It's alright. I'm over it." Uranus said even though she wasn't.  
  
"Pluto said you might be in here, so I came." Neptune said answering a question she knew was on  
Uranus's mind. "Please tell me, why don't you like me?" Neptune said holding back her tears.  
  
Uranus stayed silent for a moment. "I have to tell you something Neptune. I'm..I'm not male.."  
  
Neptune looked up, not surprised but a little happy. "I know."  
  
Uranus was shocked. Could she have really known?  
  
"You're not embarrassed?" Uranus finally questioned.  
  
"No, not at all, I've always known you were female, I really did mean what I said though."  
Neptune blushed. "Uranus, gender doesn't matter to me, as long as it is love, I'm happy  
and right now, I'm happy to be in your presents."  
  
"I don't believe in love anymore." Uranus said grimly.  
  
"If you don't believe in love, then how can you have the Space Sword? That is what represents  
your love, pure love.." Neptune said looking up at the blond.  
  
"That's where you're wrong Neptune, I don't care for you that way, only myself and my planet."  
Uranus said in a dangerously low voice to her.  
  
"I'm sorry if I said something wrong, good bye.." Neptune ran out the door so Uranus wouldn't  
see her cry.  
  
  
  
Uranus ignored Neptune as much as possible, unfortunately for her the two princesses were  
staying there till one of them could win Uranus' love in marriage. While she trained alone to  
get a better feel for the Space Sword, Neptune watched her from the shadows hiding from  
the girl. Pluto had long given up, she didn't want to put up with Uranus' outbreaks so she   
left the planet to become the senshi to guard the time gate. Uranus was somewhat relived  
when she was able to make Pluto leave, but it angered her to see Neptune, trying to so  
hard to fight for a love that wasn't there. Oh so she thought.   
  
Uranus was sitting at a long dinner table eating her food ignoring those around her. Neptune sat  
across from her, her mother and father were at the ends of the table. Neptune would look up   
hoping to see Uranus look at her but she never even looked up farther than her drink. Uranus'  
mother had forgotten the deal her and her daughter had made awhile ago and thought Neptune  
of just a house guest staying for awhile.Uranus finished her food first and excused herself to go.   
  
'God, why wouldn't she stop looking at me with those sad blue eyes? Doesn't she see I don't care  
about her? You're lying to yourself. I'm not I've made my mind I would not love anyone. You  
hate hurting the girl, and you know it, stop this and just tell her what you feel, she's not going slap  
you if you refuse. Fine. Good.' she thought to herself as she walked towards the garden.  
  
She sat on the rim of her fountain and let it show her the past reflections of Neptune on her own  
planet. She came tearing up when she saw Neptune staring up at the sky, looking so sad, so   
alone, and looking not just at empty space but towards Uranus' own planet. Every now and  
then she could see her own planet through the reflection to show her what Neptune was  
looking at. God she wanted to rip out her heart and throw it away, she didn't want to keep   
hurting the girl, it was killing both of them. Just then she heard a soft sound of a violin behind  
her. Uranus turned around to see Neptune with tears flowing down her cheeks, though  
closed she knew they were hurt, playing her glass violin she loved so much. Uranus jumped  
up and walked quickly to the girl. Neptune ended the song and laid her violin carefully on the   
stone bench.  
  
"Uranus.." she started but Uranus stopped her with a finger lightly placed on her lips.  
  
"Don't cry Neptune...I'm not worth your tears, no one is." Uranus said locking eyes with the green  
haired girl. "Don't hate me for being rude, don't stop your love filled heart for me, I'm not worth it."   
  
Neptune took Uranus' hand into both of her's. "I can't allow you to say that, you're lying to me."  
  
"No I'm not." Uranus said looking into her eyes.  
  
"I can see truth Uranus, you're not being truthful to me, or yourself are you? That's why you've  
been trying to ignore me isn't it? You don't want to find love and be hurt do you?" Neptune grew   
closer to Uranus.  
  
"Uranus, goddess of the sky and wind, strong, never knowing where it might turn up next,  
distant.." Neptune said now leaning her and her own hand's on Uranus' upper chest. She  
entwined fingers with Uranus. "I love your hands.. so soft, but strong at the same time.."   
Uranus stared deeply into her dark blue eyes, Neptune was right, she did love Neptune,   
more than anything she had ever loved.  
  
"Your music, so calm, peaceful, sad, I want to play along with you Neptune.." Uranus let her  
words trail off knowing Neptune understood them perfectly. Uranus wrapped her arms around   
Neptune's waist pulling her closer. "Aishiteru, Uranus." "Aishiteru, Neptune." Slowly Neptune  
tip-toed and lightly at first, kissed her. Uranus leaned over some so she wouldn't have to strain  
to reach the taller girls lips, and kissed her deeply under the planet's moonlight.  
  
  
During the next days Uranus had asked to share a room with Neptune so they could as she   
put it, 'Get to know each other better.' Uranus showed Neptune a large audioturim that hadn't  
been used in a great sum of years. On the stage stood a large black grand piano.  
  
"Oh wow, this place is beautiful.." Neptune said holding her violin in it's case to her chest,   
looking around that large marble audioturim.  
  
"Yes, too bad no one ever cared to watch me play." Uranus remarked looking at some sheet  
music she laid down on the piano.  
  
"I guess I don't know some of you after all, I never knew you played the piano." Neptune said.  
  
"My mother tought me how to play so I seemed more elegant, I learned how only to see her  
happy." Uranus sat down on the chair in front of the piano and began to tune the piano.  
  
"Ara, Uranus?" Neptune said embarressed.  
  
"Yes?" Uranus said still a little more focused on the piano.  
  
"Would you play with me when I play my viloin? I would love to have someone to share my  
music with." Neptune said rushing herself.  
  
"Oh course, I love hearing you play." Uranus said turning to face the green haired girl.  
"Your music is so calming, how could I refuse?" Uranus smiled.  
  
"Arigato, Uranus." Neptune smiled, got out her viloin and stood next to Uranus.  
  
Uranus started playing a song she had once heard Neptune play and she knew it brought  
the young girl joy to play the song. Neptune joined her soon after that. They played endless  
songs till it grew dark out and Uranus had to stop and light a candle to see the keyboard.  
  
"Oh Uranus, I'm so happy to be here, with you." Neptune said once they had stopped to  
rest up a little.  
  
"Me too Neptune, this is such a lovely place, I wish I had come here more." Uranus said.  
  
Neptune sat next to Uranus in the long chair and leaned on her shoulder.  
  
"Uranus, I'm cold, could you keep me warm?" Neptune said looking up at her.  
  
"As you wish." Uranus smiled and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. She smelled  
Neptune's hair which reminded her of the sea. Uranus smiled more once Neptune wrapped  
her own arms around Uranus' waist.  
  
"Uranus, I don't want to leave you, ever." Neptune whispered into Uranus' ear.  
  
"Nore do I, love." Uranus held the smaller woman close to her face and stared into her eyes.  
Uranus pushed aside a strand of hair that fell on Neptune's face. She then placed her whole  
hand on one side of Neptune's face and brought her close for a kiss. Neptune blushed  
deeply and let her over whelming feelings take over. Uranus slid her free hand down Neptune's  
back and unfasten the laces on her dress. Uranus slowly slid Neptune's dress off and ran her  
hand down Neptune's chest feeling and remembering how soft it is. Neptune unfastened the  
buttons on Uranus' jacket and slid it off her body and tossed it aside. Neptune buried her  
face in th hollow of Uranus' neck and kissed it softly. Uranus lightly smelled Neptune's soft  
hair and sighed softly. She knew she'd never be alone again as long as Neptune was alive  
and with her.  
  
Uranus smiled peacefully while running her fingers through Neptune's long wavy  
hair. Neptune was asleep, arms wrapped around Uranus' upper chest and her head resting  
on Uranus' breasts. It had been a long day for both of them. They had decided to take the   
love making into their bedroom so no one would find them in there.   
  
All the outer senshi are gathered on Pluto's planet. Uranus is holding Neptune's  
hand. Saturn is next to Pluto looking at Uranus and Neptune with her.  
  
"So let me get this straight, Uranus-Kun is a *girl*?!" Saturn says asking for the third time.  
  
Pluto looks down at the girl and nods.  
  
"But, why is Neptune-San with her?" Saturn finally asks.  
  
"Saturn-chan, I love her more than everything. I was never tricked by her tacktics like others.  
I addmired her from my own planet, watching her every move." Neptune hugs Uranus' around her  
waist from the side. "I grew to love her more than just trying to be friends with her. When I was  
able to meet her I didn't bother telling anyone I knew she was a girl not a guy." Uranus smiles.  
  
"Good thing you told me before I made my move on trying to win her heart Neptune." Pluto added.  
  
Saturn giggles. "You tried to win Uranus' heart? That's funny!"  
  
"You didn't even know I was a girl till about five mintunes ago Saturn." Uranus said grinning.  
  
"Hmph."   
  
"We didn't come here to talk about Uranus' gender, the queen of the Moon Kingdom told me  
to gather you three here. There is a new danger but we must not let down our guard of watching  
the out side of the solar system. So she said if the inner senshi die, then we must try to hold back  
on fighting with them." Pluto looks aside and whispers. "We can't dissapoint our queen."  
  
"We understand Pluto, good bye and good luck." Neptune says and the three of them disappear  
leaveing Pluto there looking at the shine left behind where they were. "Good bye my friends." She  
walks into a temple and goes up to a door. The door opens with a blinding light and Pluto   
dissappears into it.  
  
Neptune is sitting on a stone bench with Uranus in front of her, arms crossed and looking  
serious. Neptune is holding her mirror and looking in it. Images of the fighting on the moon show on  
it. Tears come down Neptune's face as she sees the first inner senshi be killed, it's Mars.  
  
"Mars is dead." Neptune says still looking at the mirror to Uranus. Uranus cliches her fist wanting  
to fight along side them.   
  
More images flash in the mirror. Mercury is stabbed through the heart with spears, then   
Venus is blown up. Neptune is shaking holding her mirror watching them die. Neptune chokes back  
sobs."Mercury and Venus are dead." Uranus looks in horror at Neptune. Neptune watches the mirror  
more. Jupiter is cut in half during a sword fight. Neptune drops the mirror, it lands safely in Uranus'  
hands. "Jupiter..is dead." Neptune cries hard in Uranus' shoulder as she holds her.  
  
"We can't sit here and watch this happen anymore. We must save the princess!"  
Uranus says. "The solar system is fine, it won't take us long. We're stronger than the inners."  
Neptune nods. Uranus wipes Neptune's tears away.   
  
"We have to move fast." Neptune says. She takes Uranus' hands and moves in closer to kiss her  
love. "Let's go, Pluto will hold Saturn back for us." Uranus says. They dissappear with a flash of   
light.  
  
"Queen!!" Neptune yells out to a woman on her knees crying.  
  
She looks up to the direction of the voice. "Neptune!..Uranus! Please save the princess!" Uranus   
takes off running fast toward where they last saw her. She comes to a dead stop to where all the   
senshi lay dead, in pieces, lifeless. She gasps."Princess!!!!!" The princess lays on a young man  
who has a sword through his chest. She cries over his death. The princess takes the sword out  
of the man and stabs herself and falls to the ground with a thud.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Uranus yells running over to them. "Princess, why did you do that?!"  
The princess looks at Uranus and smiles slightly while blood is running our of her chest. "I love  
him, I will die with him..." She falls limp and dies. Neptune runs up to them. She gasps.  
"I didn't save her in time.." Uranus says looking down,bangs over her face,tears fall to the ground.  
Neptune wraps her arms around Uranus and hugs her. "We must win this battle for them."   
Neptune says. Uranus and her stand. They glare at the monsters attacking the moon.   
"World..Shaking!!" A few monsters heading toward them are destroided. "Deep..Submerge!!"  
A few more monsters are taken out.   
  
Neptune and Uranus go back to back. "We can't hold them back much longer!"  
Neptune says to Uranus. "Not forever, but we can try." Uranus glares at the monsters surronding  
the both of them. Uranus closes her eyes, Neptune does the same. Their talismans appear infront  
of them. Uranus grabs the handle of the space sword. Neptune holds the Aqua Mirror.  
"Now Neptune!" Uranus tells her. "Submerinae.. REFLECTION!!" Neptune takes out all the monsters  
on her side. "Space Sword.. BLASTER!!!" Uranus slices most of the monsters on her side in half.  
"There's too many of them!" Neptune yells.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Neptune turns around really fast and gasps. Uranus falls to her knees  
as she has six metal spears through her gut bleeding with her eyes wide.  
"URANUS!!!!!!!!!!!" Neptune screams and runs to her side. Neptune tries to control her tears.  
"Uranus, no it can't be!" Uranus is still in shock then looks at Neptune crying then smiles slightly.  
"Aishiteru..Neptune..." Uranus falls on the ground completely and slowly bleeds to her death.  
"Uranus..." Neptune pulls out one of the blood covered spears from Uranus.  
"Wait for me Uranus.." She closes her eyes tightly and stabs herself in the heart.  
  
Pluto arrives just in time to see Neptune fall to the ground holding Uranus' hand. "Neptune...  
Uranus.. why didn't you listen to me?.." Pluto has tears run down her face. Pluto turns to see  
everyone else dead except for her, the queen, and the enemy. Pluto hears Saturn defence attack.  
She turns and sees Saturn standing tall, holding her glaive in the air, crying lightly. "Save them,  
Queen." The Queen uses the Silver imperial crystal to send all of them to the future a 1,000 years.  
Where they could live carefree lives till it was time to become senshi and protect the planet Earth.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End  
  
Well, it took me two weeks, but i got out what I thought happened.  
Pretty good eh? I tried my hardest to fill in the gaps Naoko left open.  
I think I missed a few minor details (Like the names of everyone elses  
parents). Don't shoot me over spelling mistakes. I'm not the greatest  
speller in the world, in fact, I can hardly remember how to spell   
'Crystal' oh well ^^;;; tell me what you think!  
  
Ruka-Sama  
  
VickiRme@AOL.com 


End file.
